lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
ClubPenguin: Penguin TripleSix
Most of us who know and play the MMO Club Penguin, know of the rumor of tipping the iceberg. Well, I read a forum and one post of a moderator said that on a completely empty server, one can go on and tip the iceberg by themselves on a certain spot. Me, being a self-proclaimed Mythbuster, decided to try it out. I went on a server named Iceburg (No pun intended) and headed to, well; The Iceberg. As I joined the iceberg, I saw that there was a player there. I thought this was an empty server, so I was perplexed by this. When I clicked on the player card, It showed the penguins name was Triple Six (I dare not say the numbers, in fear he might come back), with an odd background. The background was a view of hell, showing flames and molten lava. His attire was a devil costume, complete with a trident. I checked the number of players on the server, and the list only had me on it, even after refreshing the list numerous times. I thought this was a sort of bug, as in a player model data from hours or days before being submitted to the screen. "יה יהוה חצה נתיב מסוכן, בן תמותה עלוב." (Translation from Hebrew: "Ye hath crossed a dangerous path, puny mortal.")The Player said. After the text disappeared, he said something else. " אתה לא מכיר את הלשון העתיקה? אתה ליצן!" (Translation: you do not know the ancient tongue? You jester!") Knowing some Hebrew, I saw this as an insult. As my penguin waddled over to the Aqua Grabber game, a text popped up, saying "You shouldn't have done that", and all of the iceberg started rumbling and quaking, breaking the iceberg in half, leaving me with triple six. I waddled over to the edge of the cracked iceberg, and triple six followed me. He said in English for the first time, saying "Why are you running away from me? You shouldn't have done that." Triple Six pulled out a knife, and stabbed by penguin in its chest. Blood poured out, and I'm not talking about cgi, I'm talking about it looking like real, human blood. My penguin fell, and Triple Six kicked him into the cold water, leaving part of the water red with blood. My screen went haywire, but when it reset, it Showed my penguin alive, but had stitches on its chest where the knife struck. It's he setting was in the town. I was thirsty and creeped out, watching my back as I went to my refrigerator to get some water. I went back to the computer, and saw that Triple Six was in the town square with me. I typed in "Why are you doing this to me?!" and immediately, he replied with "Because I like watching people suffer." Trying to run away, I went to the gift shop. I saw blood and intestines spewed everywhere, with a severed penguin's head attached to the blow-dryer. In the changing room, it showed the curtain OPENED and showed numerous bodies strewn and severed all over. The screen went red, and showed horrifying images of real mangled human body parts, and the computer caught fire, and as I ran to get to the fire extinguisher, I heard a faint laughing noise coming from the computer. A few days later, I went back on to my account. It said I was banned for: All eternity, showing Triple Six's model replacing the moderator badge. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:666 Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Vidya games Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION?